Where there is a Will there is a Way
by Porcelain Hart
Summary: Based on the books just a few early tweaks that Change Everything. Harry is raised by Remus and Sirus, Snape is not a bad guy, the hunt for Horcruxs is already on to name a few.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

by Kali Hart

Desclaimer: I hold no rights to Harry Potter by J.K Rowling

Prologue

Heart clenching the sensation of his rising bile and hollowed soul making him dizzy. He had got here too late, always too late. Legs giving out, his whole body shaking, Lily, little Harry... even James, the house before him was full of death. His dispar deafened him to the point he almost did not hear the small cry, pulling him from his dark brink trying to open his ears force them to tell him it wasn't imagined. Then clear as a bell and laced with confused fear a child cried out "Mama? into the night. He found him self at the broken down door before he registered getting off the ground. the first thing he saw was James his body on the stairs obviously trying to defend the way, determination his final expression. Careful not to disturb the fallen defender he found his way to the hall and followed the path of destruction to Harrys bedroom. The scene caused the man to fall to his knees again his heart in his throat gagging on sorrow. Young Harry a boy of not quite 2 was clinging to his mother sobbing and patting her face begging her to hold him. The fact she never would, never hold her son, never grace the world with her piercing green eyes or musical voice broke a piece of the man. His sob called the distraught boys attention to him. "Mama!?" He asked.

"I am so sorry Harry." the man arm reached out and the boy crawled clumsily to him burrowing his face into the man's chest quietly sobbing.

When he heard the tell tail sound of an apperation the man hoped it was a friendly but heated the child in his arms and stood to look out the window. He was simultaneously filled with relief and rage but slowly made his way down the stairs protecting the child from seeing James to meet the newcomer.

"What happened?" There was no accusation just somber curiosity

Only containing his rage for the child in his arms the man spoke _"Peter Pettigrew over heard the Prophecy Dumbledore and he went straight to Voldemort, I told you to protect them... Peter was their secret keeper. Why were you not here?"_ After getting over the initial shock the old wizard replied " _The message was cut off all I received was danger at the Potters... I am so sorry my boy. Most of the time was trying to convince the aurors to come at all_."

The man heaved a deep sigh his sorrow was heavy. " _Voldemort is gone... I saw the flash of green light, then nothing until the boy cried. He has a scar and wants his Mama but how did he survive?"_

 _"I don't know how but the prophecy stated that one of two boys would kill him and it appears he has."_ Dumbledore knew it was to good to be true. _"They will be here soon you should go quickly I will tell them what happened."_ the man knew he was right and slowly transferred the now sleeping boy to the old man. " _Take care of him Albus." He decided to go get sloshed._ _"I will dear friend." He spoke to empty air._ Very soon he was surrounded but aurors and four heartbroken friends. _"Sir are we too late?"_ the man knew the answer but hope was a silly thing sometimes. _"I am afraid so, Lilly and James are gone but Harry Survived an avada kedavra from Voldemort himself and it seems Voldemort has been defeated."_ He kept the _'at least for now,'_ to himself. "Now dear Aurors, find Peter Pettigrew as soon as possible for he was the Potters betrayer." He watched as all but three nodded and left for the ministry to begin tracking the traitor, the remaining three when to secure the crime scene. Dumbledore now looked to the four who remained by his side. Quietly crying Hagrid and Minivera and barely holding on Sirus, Remus was growling in a worrisome way closer then even Sirus to snapping.

"My dear friends, this is a dark time but I have a confession to add." He gently rocked Harry, "the reason I am here that I knew of Pettigrew is one Severus Snape. He went to Voldemort on my request, took the mark and has been my spy..." Dumbledore looked rightly ashamed of himself. "Do to this he was able to tell me that the Potters had been betrayed, apparently it was Peter Pettigrew that told Voldemort about the prophecy and ultimately where they were hiding. Now I know you have questions but first we must find young Harry a home. I need to take him to St. Mungos, can any9ne here ride James bike?"

With that Albus and Minivera apperated to the hospital as Hagrid brought Harry on the bike and Sirus and Remus went to join the hunt for Peter. The next 36 hours went slowly for Albus as Harry was tested this way and that and observed for side effects. Minivera had found Lily's sister and with no will yet found it seemed the place to take the little boy. She had been watching them for almost two days when Albus arrived with word Hagrid and Harry were on their way.

" _Oh Albus we simply cannot leave Harry with these people, they are the worse sort of Muggles imaginable_." She's proceeded to tell him what she had seen an heard while watching the Dursleys and he listened.

" _Thank you Minivera, but where should I take him?"_ as he thought the sound of a rumbling motorcycle got closer and louder untill the half giant gently landed. before he could say more then 'ello an owl swooped from the sky circling once before resting on Hagrid's sholder.

Dumbledore looked up at the owl, " _For me_?" the owl shook it's head but dropped the roll of parchment in he had anyway then took a treat from Hagrid. His confusi0n turned to a smile when hehe read the first line of the document.

 ** _Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter_** He proceeded to read quickly skimming until he found the; **incase of death before Harry James Potter is of age,** bit.

" _They have left him to Sirus and Remus! It was revised the Day they died... Do to the Longbottums state of health_." Dumbledore smiled while the Black sheep of the Blacks and thw Wear wolf might seem like an odd choice for parents Lily and James more then knew what they were doing.

With a smile Dumbledore handed the Will to Hagrid and told him to Take Harry to Hogwarts while Minivera and himself joined the hunt for Peter, who Sirus had told them, could turn into a rat. Soon the ' _boy-who-lived"_ would be safely situated, the boys life wowould be anything but boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter**

by _Kali Hart_

 **I do not hold any rights to Harry Potter but this is my FanFic**

. **It will not be perfectly canon because J.K already wrote that and amazingly.**

 **Chapter One**

Harry tried to hold his laughter but the whispering was starting to sound like shouting. Today was Harrys eleventh birthday, tomorrow he would be shopping in Diagon alley for the first time, then shortly after that Hogwarts. Currently the bottom floor of his house was full of people trying to surprise him and completely failing. Smiling all the way through his morning routine the newly eleven years old boy started down the stairs showered and dressed to tje nines in his first birthday gift today from Uncle Sirius with the beautiful glasses from his Uncle Remus. Now Harry himself would be happy if this and a cake was the whole deal even growing in a house of love with the two doting pranksters had not changed the strong Lily streak in Harry. Harry Potter was a sweet, simple boy; who worked hard and loved harmless pranks and surprises.

Behind their invisibility shield the group of birthday guests tried to be quite as the black haired boy made his way down the stairs before them. No one had noticed the mark on the bottom step and as Harrys foot hit it an explosion of surprise dosed them all in glitter and confetti, small magical fireworks spelling out "Thank you for coming!" and bursting in to lilies above thetheir heads. The whole room burst in to laughter the invisibly shield having come down at the first explosion.

As everyone was shaking off the glitter using spells to no effect on the magiciked craft supplies the twins joined Harry in their glitter free glory giggling until the ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Harry" all the glitter effected chimed in laughing.

"Prongs he finally got us!"Sirius tried to sound indignat and failed.

"Just means we have to up the playing field Padfoot!" Remus was smiling so hard his face hurt. With the ten year anniversary of their friends deaths just past, they were feeling acutely aware of the amazing boy Harry was.

Harry pretended to look afraid and the twins just shouted "Bring it on old men." and proceeded to run and dodge jinxes until Molly joined in and easily caught them. Ron joined Harry on the stairs to watch his brother antics.

"Oy why wasn't I included." Trying to look serious with glitter dusted eyelashes was not a power Ronald had.

"I couldn't resist mate, and I needed George and Freds help." Harry grinned he knew his friend had a bit of a jealous streak but also a grande sence of humor.

"That was brilliant, bet you heard us, quite as a hen house this lot." He chuckled watching the room be transformed in to a birthday bash throughly dusted with glitter. " _So how long is the life on the glitter? Really not the first day of school I am looking for_."

" _Just have a bath tonight that will get rid of most of it."_ He grinned wickedly. " _The rest glitter will evaporate over the next week."_

" _Evil is what you are_."Ron laughed.

"' _ello 'arry I know Molly will ave a grande cake for ye but I made one fer ya anyways_." Hagrid looked bashful and sparkly.

" _awesome_!" Harry stood and hugged him glitter be damned "Now offenceive to Molly but you make the tastiest cakes!"

The half giant blushed " _Well me da taught me, his cookin is what got me mas attention._ " Hagrid laughed and watched pleased as Harry an Ron dug in fingers and all Neville joined them and dug in no questions asked Hagrid's cakes were pretty much famous.

The three boys faces covered in cake is how Remus, Sirus, Molly and Arthur found them.

Molly tried to look severe "Cake before breakfast?" Only her laugh stop Hagrid from apologizing. " _Come, come_." she ushered the boys to their seats to a table filled with breakfast goodies. The sound of apperation signified thw late comer had arrived.

Dumbledore sighed, late again this habit was beginning to get on his nerves always so many things to do, and finding the Ravenclaw deim was proving rather difficult. Since Harrys Doctors had told them of the side effects of Voldemorts failed attempt on Harrys life. They had discovered that it had splintered his soul making Harry a Horcrux, through more tests they had also discovered it was not the first time he had done it. While he was long in the tooth in years he had never felt it, but lately he was feeling tired so much more to do. He had tried getting Snape to come an invite had been sent but rejected on the premise of being busy tomorrow and drinking with a wear wolf being unfair. Before he could knock the door opened Harrys smiling face looking up at him.

"Albus!" Harry gave the old wizard a big hug. "Guess I am go9ng totoo half to start saying Professor for alot of family members in a few days." He made a face.

Dumbledore laughed richly, as they made their way to the Breakfast table. "Indeed, I promise to warn Severus not to give you all detention at least the first day."

Harry looked up into the twinkling eyes of a man very much his grandfather. "You smile, but I know that is not a joke. George and Freds warned me. Uncle Sev at home Snape anywhere else but if I call him anything but Professor at school he will feed me to Flitch." He pouted lightly.

"Whats that? No pouting on your Birthday." Sirus tagged him with a tickling hex only realeasing it when Harry begged through the giggles. "Now let's eat so you can open presents!"

The group tucked in to the delicious food then Ooed and awed Mollys extravagant cake before demolishing it signifying present time! Only to be confused but the sound of an apperation and a suspicious twinkle of Dumbledores eyes.

Harry went to the door opening it to an older man carrying a suitcase, he did not know. " _Hello Sir_."

 _"Hello Harry"_ The man offered his hand, " _I am Olivander Dumbledore said that for your birthday he wanted me to come for a house call so your wand can chose you."_ He patted his suitcase.

Harrys face went from pleasant smile to slack jawed "My wand. Today! Yes!" He practically pulled Olivander to the party room noticing the furniture change from breakfast feast table to comp her comfortable seating and enormous table of gifts. One thing about growing up in a magical house was that every kid dreamed of the day they got their wand. " _Thank you Albus!"_ Harry went from pulling Olivander to pushing him into a seat and siting across from him as patiently as he could.

Olivander Laughed at the young boys excitement and opened up the never full suitcase calling three wands out to try first. He started with one like his father's, sturdy and strong. Harry blew up a vase. " _Definitely not."_ Next was one like Lily's, supple and powerful He cause Ron's hair to go purple. "Not that one." The next one was like Snape's poruse and adaptable. It almost fit but not quite. Olivander looked at the sweet boy, he had be regaled of tales of his upbringing the boy was special with a strong good heart. He reached in to call the twin of a wand he had sold many years ago. "Trying this one Harry." The reaction was spectacular and beautiful. golden sparks danced around him and his hair floated in an invisible wind.

" _Wow."_ Harry had never felt anything like it, as if a piece of him had been missing was returned.

" _Interesting, very interesting."_ Olivander wonder weather or not to tell them.

" _Whats interesting?"_ Harry asked _._ _Well the Phoenix that gave a feather gave just one other, and the wand that holds it gave you that scar."_ Olivander waited listening to the silence. "What that means dear boy is that as well all know you are destined to do great things, for He was great. Evil was his choice, I know yours will be different."

Sirus rested his hand on Harrys sholder "Wow kiddo not many people get a phoenix feather."

Everyone shook the mention of Him off to smile at Harry and start chanting _"Presents! Presents!"_

by the time all the presents were open and looked over they had eaten a small lunch and they were now settled in various groups around the house, everyone trying at least one game of wizards chess against Ron only Albus, Arthur and surprisingly young Ginny Weasley getting remotely close. A frustrated Remus was trying for a third time as Harry polished his broom from Sirus and chatted with Charlie the Weasley Dragon Tamer of a son. Harry was so content and filled with the joy of tomorrow, could anything make this year to come less then perfect?


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter**

 **Chapter Two**

 ** _by Kali Hart_**

 _Original story not mine, but this fan fiction is._

 _If you don't like non hetero normative coupling don't read. Not sure where alot of this is going so rated M for safety._

Harry awoke practically leaping out of bed today was Hogwarts shopping day, and the first day he was legally able to access his gringots vault.

Sirus and Remus chuckled as they prepared breakfast listening to Harrys running around above them. Diagon Alley was going to be crazy with Harry and the Weasley children both men were very happy for Hagrid's offerd company. Neville would also be joining him but that boy never got himself in trouble just followed the others into it, only Percy completely behaved himself the pranksters felt wary of the boy they were not sure why but something about him made them not trust him at all. Harry made his way to the kitchen excited energy coming off him in waves his magic was rippling on his skin.

"Whoa Harry, I know you are excited but breath before your magic completely gets a mind of its own." Remus laughed.

"Sorry Uncle I just can't wait to check out stores made for/by wizards! I know it was not super safe so it was smart for me not to go... but" words failed his excitement taking over.

The uncles looked at each other sharing a guilty look, hiding Harry from most of the world had been a group decision, he rarely left the property of Godric Hollow. "This is going to be a brilliant day!" Sirus shook off the guilt adding to the fire of making this the best wizards day out imaginable.

Harry was basically bouncing as he ate his French Toast and bacon drinking his orange juice in one go and ready to go while his uncles were not even half way through there own meals laughing at him. The fire place flared to life and Ron came through.

"I am coming with you guys, my house is mad!" He flopped beside Harry and got his hand smacked away from Remus's plate. pouting he looked at Harry "Ready for Diagon Alley?"

"Oh yeah, can't wait to see a the broom shoppe! and the book store! Oh and goblins!" Harry waited impatiently for the men to finish eating.

Finally everyone had flooed to the leaky coldrun and the kids of the group were chomping at the bit to go exploring to show Harry all their favorite spots.

Hagrid's large frame made the little pub seem tiny, he volunteered himself, Arthur Sirus to follow the kids as they explored Diagon Alley, once Harrys new fans left him alone that is.

Harry had been quickly overwhelmed by all of the attention his short mess of hair not covering his lightning bolt scar well. The awe and praise and even some gifts making him want to hide behind his giant Uncle, but he had been trained for this say little smile alot and keep a distance. Arthur casting discrete spells here and there to make sure no harm full curses were attached to hands or gifts. After fifteen minutes the group decided Harry had had enough and it was time to go. The first place Harry needed to go was the bank.

Minding his manners carefully he followed Sirius in to Gringots, his eyes were saucers filled with curiosity and amazement.

"Greetings we wish to access the vault willed toto Harry Potter. This will be his first time." Sirius spoke as professionals as he knew how and held out the key to the suspicious goblin.

"Hand." the sour looking goblin looked at Harry who looked to Sirius before extending his hand, a sharp prick and then the key pressed to the droplet of blood created a beautiful golden glow changing the unassuming muggle like key in to a tri coloured gold phoenix feather. Harry tried not to gape and failed earning a rare chuckle from the understanding goblin. "Good blood for a wizard."

Sirius checked him self before swearing, like most things in the magical world different things happened for differently powered wizards and the onl6 man he knew that called a phoenix a friend well his a gringots vault "key" was a plain silver feather. Putting that in to the freak out with Remus later box he put a hand on Harrys sholder proudly knowing the boy him self had no idea of his magic or the magic of Gringots. "Shall we go?" Noticing Hagrid at que himself.

The goblin nodded deciding Harry was a wizard worth walking for he closed his que and escorted them to the rail cars also deciding to have a bit of fun to amuse the young wizard and maybe terrify the scruffy one but oh did he underestimate the boyish Joy Sirius got from going insanely fast. The two speed demons wooped and hollered for the five minute rail ride to the great but quite amusement of the goblin who greatly enjoyed himself. As the two crazy haired smiling wizards and secretly grinning goblin got off the rail car Harry gushed about how amazing it was and wanting to go again.

"Now young wizard run your feather down the center of the door then step back. A bit of your magic will be infused to the door increasing the already substantial security and making your feather a intent based portkey." The goblin felt a strange affection for this heart on sleeve smiling boy.

"Many powerful wizards have used their vaults as a sort of safe room in emergencies." Sirius informed him, thinking to him self would Harry need to use his that way.

"This is true, but once in there you can only be released by a goblin, there is no apperating into or from the inside of Gringots. Unless you bring a secondary portkey or store one in your vault you are trapped untill we can get to you." Information is worth more then gold.

Harry nodded storing this information for later, walking up to the door he did as he had been instructed and watched as the plain stone door morphed to match his feather he thought it was beautiful. When the doors finished adjusting to there new key holder they opened to more money then Harry had thought possible. And there was more.

"Being the last of your line you have acquired not only what your parents willed you but the contents of their family vaults." The goblin nodded actually impressed by the wealth of the boy the goblins named "The unlucky lucky boy." the title "The unlucky lucky." The term for someone who was the sole survivor of an attack on their family.

Sirius tried to stay strong to quell the tears seeing the living portraits of his best friends. He noticed Harry see them he also noticed they were in a room behind an age barrier he watched losing his batter with tears as Harry, James and Lilly shared a silent teary wave. He waited a bit astonished at the goblins patience wh9 noticed his look.

"I lost my wife and two daughters to Voldemort, I understand a bit of his pain." The goblins face could have been made of stone only his eyes showed heart ache.

Sirus nodded and when Harry came back to him he held out a pouch, collect a bit of every coin at least three hundred gallons worth." He chuckled as Harry gaped at him.

Once that was done and Harry waved to his portraits the goblin tries to break speed records going back up. They said their good byes and made their way to the group meeting a rather green Hagrid first. Once together they split in to Shoppers Molly and Remus and Explorers everybody else.

 **(freaking fourth time the beta document thing on the app had froze and lost me content. x.x)**

The first place the group ventured was the broom shoppe, the owner oooing over Harry as much as Harry did the brooms. The left with the newest broom available and a full maintenance kit worth aalmost as much as the broom on the house as a thank you for He-who-must-not-be-nameds defeat. Sirius was just as Gah Gah for it all as the kids and promptly bought 24 of the second best brooms for Hogwarts herself when Hagrid informed him of the state of school brooms. Arthur choked at the heavily discounted price but Sirius informed him of his new position at the school as assistant grounds keeper and tutor he joked and said it was because he and Remus couldn't cut the apron strings but everyone including young Ginny knew it was because with Harry going public Voldemort might finally come from the shadows. Remus himself would be volunteering in the library untill the defence professor position opened next year, even if the curse was broken before then Dumbledore agreed Remus was perfect for the position furry problem or no.

Next they went to the Apothecary to Harry and the twins delight and Ginny showed interest as well. Harry picked out somethings Severus had suggested showing everything of interest to Hagrid out the window who felt too big to be in the breakable shop. They decided on the book store next finding Molly and Remus just leaving with the school books they decided on meeting for ice cream when they were done.

Harry and Ron were looking over some quiddich books when a blonde woman with a note book and self writing quill came up to them. "Hello there. my name is Rita."

Harry pretended to be holding to many books to drake her hand the most polite way he could think of doing what he was told by the adults in his life.

Unperturbed Rita moved on. "So the famous "Boy-who-lived" is going to be attending Hogwarts?" At his nod she tried again her quill needing at least some words. "Are you excited?" a smile and nod, she notice the red haired boy glaring at her. "Do you think Voldemort is dead?" she tried to shock him but he just shook his head no. The adults finally noticing the woman bothering Harry and Ron.

"Ms Skeeter is that a quick quotes quill?" Arthur casting a quick diagnostic spell before she could protest. "Oh my dear it seems some9ne has cursed your quill!" He pretended shock and promptly broke it.

Sirius cam up sniffing and the proclaimed loudly to the very full book shop, "A beetle animigus? That must be very useful!"

Rita was positively seething but when from behind her a dark voice whispered in her ear she turned white and almost ran out of the store.

"Sev!" Harry almost shouted hugging his amused/annoyed Uncle.

"Harry, this is for you to practice you parcel tounge."He pulled a shrunken snake cage from his robes, "do not in large is here."

Harry took the cage reverently and tried to look at the shrunken snake. "Thank you!"

Severus just nodded.

OK children let's buy your books and be off for ice cream." Arthur began hearing them to the counter.

Sirius looked at Snape "Do I want to know what you said." the look on his face conveying he was quite sure he did not.

"You really don't." the evil smile made a Sirius laugh all the way out of the store.

 ** _Hey there I was having troubles with this chapter. Hope you are not to bored ;)_**

 ** _I hate bull crap Jornalism so No Rita... lying bitch._**

 ** _Love hugs kisses_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people you made it this far! yay lol 3

Harry Potter Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter by the incomparable J.K Rowling, but this is my fic so! If you don't like don't read but useful criticisms are welcome.

XxX

As everyone discussed what to do next over icecream at Florens. The twins suggested Gambol and Japes joke shop and most were in agreement, as Ron had got a new wand courtesy of Albus they did not have to go to Ollivanders but they did need to go Madam Malkin's for everyone or Twilfitt and Tatting's. Magical Menagerie was definitely on Harrys list and Ginny wanted to go to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. A rough plan in place they decided to get the 'boring' stuff out of the way first. Twilfitt and Tatting's was closer so that is where they went pulling a very reluctant Severus Snape behind them.

XxX

Harry entered first surprised to see robes glittering with magic and very muggle looking slacks and T-shirts with wizard bands and sport teams. The shop owner reignognized him, Sirius and Snape on sight and was properly polite to everyone. "School robes for the young ones?" He looked at Snape and Sirius having dressed them both before. Before Arthur could make anything uncomfortable Sirius spoke, "Yes and on my tab please I will pay by owl." The shop keeper nodded and started oldest Taking Percy and the twins to look at the school robes in the fitting rooms while the others looked around.

Harry found the belt rack amused by a buckle that had two broom sticks crossed and the quittich balls around the belt it self. He decided to grab it and went to see the shirt Ron was looking at as Arthur told Ginny she was much too young for a shirt that said "I am Hexy and I know it" and she was calling him old. "The Chudley Cannons." He saw it in Ron's size and grabbed it completely ignoring the boys pout. He saw a few he liked and grabbed them too. He saw a rack of stain proof pants at put them on the counter in his growing pile that included shirts for the twins saying "He's the bad twin." and a proper wizards hat with a phoenix feather decoration, and one for Ginny who was not going to Hogwarts yet with a hair colour change charm on it. Sirius pick out some ties for him that were charmed to tie themselves.

Once the twins and Percy were done it was Harry and Ron's turn for three school robes and some dress robes the sizing by magic was quick, choosing the right colour dress robe for Ron made Harry laugh, apparently orange was the in season colour and it looked hilarious on Ron, the seamstress pouted she apparently tried to get Ron's brothers to get them too to no avail. and settled on a black purple dress robe. She tried to get Harry in orange as well and while it looked alright on his skin he just didn't like it and chose a midnight blue one and a silk black and silver one. Once they were done Sirus made Arthur and Hagrid get decked out too Hagrid going with a warm brown, stain proof work robe and sturdy spelled black work pants and a button up forest green shirt spelled for stains and tears as well, and Arthur going for plain black robes and pants with a purple shirt his not needing more then stain proofing.

While the kids were left with only Severus who quietly watched his God son and father came in. "Snape." The small blonde said with uncharacteristic warmth he saved almost solely for his God father.

"Draco." The normally taciturn man smiled.

"Why are you here?" Draco know Snape did most of his shopping by owl when possible. He watched his father go to a clerk to chat about what Draco wanted/needed.

"Young Potter forced me, that snake you suggested was well received by the way." Severus gave him another small smile seeing the happiness the news gave him. Severus had been sneakily teaching Draco to be less of an ass passing on the love Harry had pretty much forced on him giving him a gooy center. Draco knew more then an 11 year old should much like Harry, this would be there first meeting though both knew of each other.

"Sev, I found you some boots I just need your size!" Sometimes Harrys ability to be eleven surprised the potions master. "Oh Hi! You must be Draco!" He smiled and offered his hand.

"Harry I presume."Draco smiled and shook Harrys hand.

"This is my friend Ron! Neville was supposed to be here but his Gran is making him follow her around shopping." Harry made a face.

"ello," Ron waved awkwardly. The Malloy were well known, Dracos father had never treated Arthur with respect and Lucius was a Death eater so Ron was expecting the same from Draco.

"Draco." He extended his hand worried the boy would reject him, not being his father's son was difficult and uncomfortable at times.

Ron took the hand tentatively and gave a small smile back.

"Come Draco." Lucius Malfoy Ordered.

"Yes Father, I can't wait to go to school." He laughed.

Harry watched him go with sadness and curiosity. "Well that went better then I thought, bloody hell a decent Malfoy." Ron's exclamation was quickly followed by a "Language Ron!." from his father.

Confused Harry asked "A decent Malfoy?"

Ron waited for his father to have his hands full with Ginny and the twins. "Yeah... Lucius, Dracos dad... he was a Voldemort follower. He is an elitist pureblood thinks anyone who likes Muggles or muggle borns are wastes of Magic. I kinda feel sorry for Draco, his mom's a death eater too." Seeing Harrys confusion again, "Death eaters are what Voldemorts followers are called."

Harry could not wrap his head around most of what Ron said, hating someone for something they had no control over, following Voldemort at all was stupid. His thoughts were intrupted by the shop owner. "All your orders are complete, if you could please come fill out the invoices for mailing purposes, since Master Black is covering the cost." He smiled this was a Huge sale.

XxX

Entering the joke shop Harrys jaw hit the floor, ththe twins had brought him gifts and showed him things and told stories but this was prank vallhalla at least to him. First he had to deal with the ogling and praise but this got him an awesome fireworks spelling demonstration he was so impressed he took notes, and the twins told him all about their own experience with the spell. "Do not practice in the house!" was said three times.

Percy gave a snide bored remark and asked Arthur if he could go meet his girl friend. Sirius amused him self all over the shop muttering about getting one up on Loony and maybe some future students. Arthur tried to keep track of his mischievous boys and daughter to interested in love potions. Hagrid was keeping his eye on Harry and Ron, they didn't mind.

As the day had gotten away with them, now closing on dinner time the group went to meet Molly and Arthur at Leaky's for dinner and part ways after.

XxX

 ** _Sorry I am crazy tired and sick... you I rushed the end of this Chapter._** ** _3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter**

 **Where There is a Will There is a Way**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Not my Original story, this is my FanFic and I will play with the world how I fancy too.** Such as Harry being raised by Sirius and Remus because Snape knew Pettigrew was the betrayer has made all four of them different as well as everyone attached to them. Like Snape's gooy center effects Draco, and not having to keep secrets for ten years and being a grandfather changed Dumbledore._

 _Live in light love 3 K Hart_

 **XxX**

It was the day Harry had been waiting months for, they were off to Kings Cross Station. Harrys things would be going with Sirius and Lupin so he packed a bag with his school robes, hat and a dress shirt to go over the Hexy shirt he had bought to tease Ginny, who instantly forgave his teasing when he gave her the charmed witch hat. Slinging his school bag over his head he looked in the mirror giving for his temperamental hair a glare. The belt was awesome though so he would ignore his hair and grab his ticket and coin purse before going down stairs to portkey with his uncles to the spot in town you can catch a wizard taxi.

The trip through the solid wall had Harry asking questions about the spells and enchantments that impressed the soon to be teachers.

"OK Harry we will see you in a few hours, don't cause too much trouble." Remus ruffled his hair and hugging him and moving so Sirius could as well. It looked like the Weasleys were running late so Harry waved good bye and went to find a spot.

Ron finally arrived sporting the shirt Harry had got him crazy colour be damned, Harry had noticed a toad as he had made his way to his seat and held it in his lap while they chatted untill a girl with fluffy brown hair poked her head in happily surprised to find what she was looking for, her muted response to Harrys fame happily surprised him. She told them the toad was Trevor and Harry laughed saying he should have known, eventually the four sat together eating treats from the cart and mostly getting to know the knew comer and introducing themselves to her finding she was a bit of a know it all with a big heart. She told them facts she read in Hogwarts a History and about dentists lamenting her big front teeth and wondering if there was a spell that could fix them. Shortly after Draco joined them entering with confidence only slightly tinged by shy coldness, he got over it quickly finding his father's statements that muggle borns were stupid was very wrong he was pretty sure Harmonie was more ready for the school year then he was. Harry found he liked the blonde boy alot, he was quick witted and no nonsense honest. He thought the group was rather well rounded Hermonie was crazy smart as was Draco and Harry knew he was pretty smart too but the other two would not let Ron goof off too much or let Neville hide to much... he was pretty sure the five of them could take on anything in there path with Wit and Heart and Loyalty. Harry was caught staring in to space.

" Whats on your mind mate?" Ron waved a hand in front of his face.

Smiling sheepishly Harry answered, "I was just thinking about what house we will be in." He got a bad Every Flavor Bean and gagged spitting.

When every one was done laughing at him they thought about the houses.

"My father expects Slythrin... Snape was Slythrin so it can't be all bad." Draco nibbled his chocolate frog.

" My while family is in Griffindor... not even kidding all of them." Ron was eating gummy worms.

"My Gran teased me saying the hat would say there was a mistake." He pouted " Her sence of humor sucks."

"So Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are the other two, when I was reading I thought I might be in Ravenclaw, books are really my thing." She chuckled in a self depreciating way as if someone had said that was a bad thing.

"I have read the first few chapters of all of my books, I think knowledge/information are power." Draco nodded.

Ron called them Nerds affectionately, "Mom said if my grades are not the same as Harrys she will send me a howler." His sulk was met with laughter "But if his pranks get me in trouble she will send him one." His smile was met with a cheeky grin.

Neville added "The sorting hat apparently chosen by what traits you value most, weather you have them or not."

"Interesting, I Value lots of traits, intelligence, cunning, bravery, fair play..." All four other children nodded in agreement. "It is very important to be resourceful, as any prankster can tell you a great pranksters can not be lazy. I think I am to ambitious to be a Hufflepuff."

Neville wished he felt more ambitious...

"I don't think I would fit well there either, I was not raised to be so gooy and gold stars for trying hard. If you fail it better not be from trying your hardest." Draco thought of the many hard lessons in not being lazy.

"My parents always said you can't appreciate something giving to you as much as something earned." Hermonie remembered her mother and father helping g her shake off the bullies called her a nerd for skipping grades in school and calling her a fuzzy headed beaver face. She was determined to do well in Hogwarts bullies be damned.

Ron thought about things his parents had said, if you spent your whole life expecting people to take care of you you would end up useless. Family was about working together to take care of each other, no matter what.

"I just hope we end up together..." Neville had been friends with Ron and Harry almost his whole life they were like his brothers and he would stand up to Voldemort himself for them if he had to, he would rather not have to but it's the thought that counts. The others nodded.

"Where ever we end up Hogwarts will never be the same." Harry made everyone laugh.

It was finally time to pull on there robes, as the Train pulled in to Hogsmead Station.

Hagrid was calling for first years telling them to leave there trunks in the train and follow him. The boat ride to Hogwarts inticed awe from all the children, it was a magnificent castle. Once they docked Hagrid told them to wait patiently for Professor McGonagall.

When she arrived she gave Harry Ron and Neville a small smile before informing all the first years what was expected of them and lead them up to the main hall and the doors to the great hall **.**

 **XxX**

 _OK so where shall I put every one... hmm_


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter**

 **Where There is a Will There is a Way**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Live in Love and Light K Hart_ _Not The original story it is a fan fiction, duh... Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling_

 **XxX**

The Great Hall doors opened to a beautiful dinner hall full of happy waiting children, the main walk way leading to a back table where the professors ate, before their table sat a stool and a hat rested upon it.

 _XxX Bastard beta documents deleated things on me again *cry* I dont want to write the song again. Sorry it sucks lol XxX_

The hat animated causing many of the first years to jump in surprise _._

 _Hogwarts, oh Hogy Hogwarts_

 _Welcome to another year!_

 _Like the other years but not,_

 _wonderful, terrible magical exploration._

 _Oh Dear Hogwarts shall fill these empty heads!_

 _Pay attention be quick of wit_

 _but always remember fun!_

 _Now I shall look within your head and place you where you need to be, never mind how something looks you will not find a smarter hat then I!_

 _So trust in me upon your head and I shall get you sorted!_

Dumbledore rose to his feet smiling, "Dear students quite please. As you all know this year's sorting will be placing Harry Potter, you have all heard the story's but I want to give you a piece of advice. Harry is just a young child like you and just wants to be your friend and class mate." He watched as many students tried to get a look at Harry and withheld a sigh. "Let the sorting begin!"

McGonagall unfurled the parchment in her hands and cleared her throat.

When she got to Vincent Crabbe there were many gasps when the hat after a moments thought placed the large boy is Hufflepuff. Hardly over the face Millicent had been placed in Ravenclaw.

"Hermione Granger!" Harry had to give her a small push as she was having a fit of nerves. His calming smile sent his new friend to the waiting hat shoulders back head held high, on the train he had told her "No mater where you come from you are worth what you feel you are worth, you are killer smart I just met you but I would bet a 100 Galleons that you will be the top of our year." So with that in her heart she sat proudly on the stool and courteously invited the hat into her head. The hat contemplated her mind telling her in no uncertain terms she was the smartest young witch he had met in over twenty years. "Slythrin!" He called out loud and clear. She smiled and handed him with a thank you to McGonagall, walking proudly to the green and silver table roaring there appreciation for a new housemate.

Another gasp when one Gregory Goyle followed Crabbe into Hufflepuff and Greengrass went to Griffindor.

"Neville Longbottom!" The boy smiled at his friends and went to the hat, sitting calmly as the professor placed the old hat on his head. The hat searched through the boys talents and thoughts humming to him self, "Another complicated one I see." the hat said in Nevilles mind. "Know the smart little witch too, not surprising, like her several places for you to go smart hard working boy like you... can't wait to meet this Harry boy." Nevilles stray "You have no idea' thought made the hat chuckle. To the Hall "Slythrin!" The soft smiling boy handed the hat oover carefully and joined Hermione laughing the the hug she gave him.

Griffindor proved they were the loudest when a Su Li was placed with them then and Ernie Macmillan.

"Draco Malfoy!" The confidant blonde carried him self ever the aristocrat, sitting with grace the hat resting on his head gently. "My my, really shall be an interesting year. Smart, loyal, cunning good heart and mind." The smugness in Dracos mind made the hat smile. "Full of yourself a bit but with fair reason to be, not like your father don't worry there." The hat really did feel this year of students was one that would change the world. "Slythrin!" The Green and Silver table erupted. He made his way to Neville and Hermione smirking.

Theo Nott made is way to the cheering Lions. Pansy found Vince and Greg in Hufflepuff a small smile for her childhood friends.

The Hall went silent and one "Harry Potter!" was called. He smiled and bounced up the steps to the stools smiling at his 'Aunt' He sat gracefully and invited the hat with a hello. "Finally! you dear boy air have been waiting for! Wonderful mind, strong loyalty, with and cunning and a thirst to prove yourself. Not shy of working hard or standing up to defend what a right. You could do well anywhere and have touched many around you." Harry felt a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. "Humility too unlike your father... grew out of that though heart like your mother's." The hat contemplated his options all of them good, Harrys thirst you be a great wizard made the decision easier. "Slythrin!" The entire hall exploded! Slythrins previously rather controlled cheering surpassed Griffindor is gusto! the other houses were expressing woe of not having him in their house.

Zachariahs Smith finding the Lions very inviting.

"Ronald Weasley!" His brothers Cheered for him and he felt a twinge of guilt at wanting to join his friends. "The hat felt this and immediately shouted "Slythrin" to many Griffindors surprise. He walked happily to his friends. With Zambi placed in Slythrin it was time for the feast to begin after a quick word from Dumbledore.

"Silence children," When they calmed he began his normal speech adding only "Stay our of the third floor corridors or risk certain and painful death." When the food appeared and the children happily began to eat and chat he sat pensive. "Many new Snakes this year Snape."

"Indeed headmaster, I see your worries truly I believe them unfounded Harry could never be Tom." The Head of house smiled at his full table. "I would be more worried about the mischief that group with no doubt be up to." His uncharacteristic chuckle raised a few eyebrows especially when McGonagall joined him. "Minivera, I bet you 10 gallons that thw house cup will be mine."

"I shall not take that bet Severus, Lions are bold not stupid." She laughed Albus joined her followed by Severus. The professors fell into comfortable dinner conversation as they ate.

Harry smiled at his friends happy they were all together. They chatted with a few older students Harry had ended up in the middle of Ron and Draco Hermione and Neville across from them. During the meal many people came to say hello to The Boy-Who-Lived he tolerated them politely Draco and Ron on the other hand started telling people to back off. As the meal was coming to an end Harry felt eyes on him, turning he saw the man in a purple turban looking at him intensely. He looked to an older Slythrin. "Who's that man beside Snape?"

"Hum oh that's Quirrle, he is the DADA professor."

"Something wrong Harry?" Nevilles focus went fully on Harry rubbing his cursed scar.

"My scar has never hurt like this before..." He turned to face the High table and silently signaling his Uncles, who brought Dumbledore with them.

"Whats wrong dear boy?" The old wizard scrutinized his 'grandson'.

"I got the feeling that I was been stared at a distance when I turned to look the one with a turban was stating me down... then my scar began to burn."

The adults notice the man in question discreetly leaving.

"After the feast we shall go to the medi witch just in case." Remus said with what Harry called his grumpy thinking face.

Harry nodded and when the feast ended waited in the main hall for everyone. Bloody Baron came to say hello and ask what Harry was doing loitering when Harry informed him the reason the ghost told him he would employ the other ghosts in investigating the DA prof.

Once all the other students were on their ways to the dorms Harrys group came together and made their way to see Madame Pompfry. The scans resulted in very little information they did not know, Harry was cursed but someone had tried entering Harrys mind without permission and it was not the DA professors magic signature confusing but nothing could be done at the moment so Snape took them to the Slythrin dorms giving them a map and showing them their rooms. Tomorrow would be class schedules and their first really day as magical students.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 6**

 _This is a Fan Fiction, J.K Rowling owns Harry and company... If I did I probably wouldn't be here doing this laying on my bed in a shitty mobile home..._

 _Love and Light Kali Hart 3_

 **XxX**

Harry began his morning talking to his snake Her name turned out to be Bella Donna and she was a dragon snake, a magical snake from Russia called a _Kadia_. They were getting to know each other when a tap on the single window inset in the top of the stone walls of his, Dracos, Nevilles, Ron's, Blaise's room. Harry Saw that it was a Snowy Owl and used the special leaver to open the window. The owl landed on Bellas cage hooting a greeting to the snake who hissed one in response, the owl held her leg out to Harry a note attached had Hagrid's large scrawl.

 _Harry_ _this is my gift to you, she is young but strong I know you will treat her well come to me cabin on the Saturday and I will give ya a book about carin' for her._

 _Hagrid_

Harry smiled and rubbed her chin, offered her a mouse and cringed slightly as she at ate it. Draco came back from the bathroom and early riser like Harry and continued his cooing over Bella who had decided she quite liked him. He turned his attention to the snowy, "Who is this beautiful girl?" He asked her if he could pet her and she purred lightly.

"Hagrid got her for me, not sure what to hame her... unlike Bella Donna I can not ask her her name..." After a moment he looked to Bella, 'Can you tell me her name? I am unsure if you can communicate." After some obvious conversation Bella said 'Persephone is her name dear one. She thanks you for asking.' "It is lovely to meet you Persephone."

"That is a beautiful name." Draco a normally emotionally closed boy was goo when it came to animals this observation made Harry twice as sure they would be strong friends. Especially since Ron and Neville were nervous around Bella and she thought it was funny to tease them, he secretly thought so too.

Blaise was the next to wake, stretching he made his way to Draco and Harry peaking at Bella he said Hello, requesting permission to pet and receiving it from both of them before his own Snowy boy made is way through the the still open window "Hades my boy." He said warmly. The Owl landed by Persephone nodding to her and Bella Donna. Somewhere from Nevilles bed Trevor croaked in concern.

"Bella I would appreciate all animals knowing Trevor is a friend not food." She pouted but nodded telling both Persephone and Hades such and they told her they understood the young wizard which she told him he nodded and thanked them all. Neville awoke with a large yawn. The time for breakfast was aproching so the boys pulled a reluctant Ron from bed, literally. Dressed and ready they met Hermione and Tracy at the bottom of the stairs and went to breakfast.

XxX

Snape brought the first year snakes their time tables, ready to answer any questions as the perfects and head boy/girl handed out the rest.

 _ **Day One**_

 _8am **Breakfast**_

 _9am to 11 am: Charms- Ravenclaw_

 _11:20am to 1:20pm: Potions- Gryffindor_

 _ **1:30pm Lunch**_

 _ **2:** 30 pm 4:30pm History of Magic- Hufflepuff_

 _5pm to 6pm Flying- all first years until break for winter solstice **.**_

 _7:30pm **Dinner**_

 _9pm Curfew, library closed_

 _10pm Lights out._

 **Day Two**

 _8 am Breakfast_

 _9am to 11am Transfiguration- Gryffindor_

 _11:20am to 1:20 Herbology- Hufflepuff_

 _1:30pm Lunch_

 _2:30pm to 4:30pm DADA- Ravenclaw_

 _5pm to 6pm- Flying: All first years until break for Winter Solstice_

 _7:30pm Dinner_

 _9pm Curfew Library Closed_

 _10pm Lights out_

 **Friday**

1 hour Astronomy Midnight all first years.

"Busy schedule." Harry noted.

"Longer then my old school days for sure but as they are taking many who know nothing at all it makes sence." Hermiones observation started many questions about muggle schooling which she answered easily.

At 11 she should have been going into grade six but her advanced mind and thirst for the power of knowledge had her going in to the tenth grade to the pride of her family. Due to her age she was home schooled to avoid bullying and to advance her in her stronger studies. Her friends (she loved having non family members to call that) listened avidly asking intelligent questions here and there as they ate breakfast. As the meal came to a close she pulled her map from her book bag and the plotted their way to Charms only getting turned around by a moving staircase once.

While small in size the first years were left with no doubt of the Charms Masters prowess after his display of master level Charms before going in to his lesson reading allowed from the first chapter in the text he had chosen for this year about the importance of intent, pernounciation and wand movement. There first charm was a simple levitation charm. This class of studious Ravenclaws and attentive Slytherins had very few hiccups and while Hermione was the first and the best the rest of the class followed closely even Ron after some gentle instruction. Harry and Draco were the closest to Hermonies control the three having a little race while the others practiced Filius applauded their quick ability.

Next the class Harry and Draco were most waiting for, Potions with their favorite grump. Neville and Ron were nervous but Hermione was excited she had finished the positions text in three days.

They made it easily to class and sat in the front row Harry and Draco together at one table Hermonie sat with Neville and Ron, mostly because they asked her to, flattering her intelligence and patience. Neither wanting to bring the attention of being Harry Potter's lacking partner.

 **XxX**

 _Happy thanksgiving fellow Canadians_

 _Stonington it here since it has been a few days and I want to do an outline for Snape's interactions with the guys... actually really regretting not writing an outline before I started this story... bad writer bad!_

 _Love and Light to you all. 3_


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter**

Chapter 7

 _Do not own Harry Potter, don't sue me. lol_

 **XxX**

Snape slammed the class door open with his magic swooping into the room like a bird of prey, he first noticed his boys front and center and smiled quickly turning it in to a smirk that gave the students shivers. The smirk turned darker when he corrected himself, not my boys...

He launched into his first year speech, noting only two Harry and Granger were taking notes. He noted the girls hand writing was impeccable he was impressed also noting the dedication that must have took. Harrys was like his mother's effortlessly nearly art work, a fact that had maddened him as a child with his own poor hand until she had given him lessons. Once done his speech he asked three questions, one to Neville who stuttered through the right answer, ending with "I l-like plants" as if he need to explain why he knew the answer.

Hermione smiled when called upon and answered correctly with confidence, he told her she should start taking notes so when she spoke she didn't sound like the text book. She blushed but was warned of his cutting tone before class and took the advice for what it was.

Snape was going to leave Harry alone but the boy was so intently examining his desk to avoid eye contact it irked the Slytherin head of house. "Potter, tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" His heart clenched as thoughts of Lily snuck to the forefront of his mind.

Harry sighed a sadness reaching his eyes, "Drought of the Living Dead, Sir." He had not needed to pause or look up, the answer came easily and he heard the Gryffindors begin whispering behind him.

"Why did you not offer your answer without being called upon?" Snape after consideration beyond his temper was pretty sure why the humble boys reasoning he cursed himself and waited for the boy to speak.

"Professor, because of what happened when I was a baby..." He shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "Well people treat me differently and I don't like it."

"I see." Snape cast his eyes around the room glaring. "Just because we have a, celebrity" The word dripped with disdain, "It does not change that he is a child, just like the rest of you dunderheads." He moved on with the lesson regret of calling the child out making him itch.

As the class went on he talked them through the potion in the first chapter glaring at several incompetent Gryffindors and a few unprepared Slytherins. "Next class, if you have not read the first chapter, you better, take proper notes and then do the same for the next chapter, I want minimum 12 inches essay on the potion you find there as we will be brewing it next class." He looked over the grumbling Gryffindors and nodding Slytherins shaking his head. If only his first years had been paired with Ravenclaw. Bloody Gnome got that luck this year. Not that all Gryffindors were lazy morons but they were notoriously loud and obnoxious and always waiting till the last moment to do things three things he hated in a person. Several people that had been placed in the house confused him to this day.

 **XxX**

Lunch was mostly filled with idle chit chat, muggle borns with a million questions, all the students discussing the different teachers, many warning that Snape was a slave driver and terrifying, that McGonagall was only slightly more gentle and Quirrell seemed a babbling baboon.

"So history of Magic next, sounds interesting." Harry mused allowed.

A third year snorted, ' You might think but not remotely. The class is taught by a ghost that drones on and on about the goblin wars, most people sleep or read the text during his class."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows "If he is that bad I may send a letter to my father, he said he would home school me or move me to France if I don't get at least E's in every subject."

"What could your father don't about a teacher? Couldn't I just talk to Dumbledore?" Harry was sure the man very much like his grandfather could do something.

"Ghosts are tricky things to deal with and if Binns refuses to leave and Dumbledore is forced to cross him over, well the other ghosts might revolt." Hermione chimed in "I read about them in a Hogwarts a History reference book."

Harry nodded remembering vaguely about ghosts, when ones parents are dead thinking about ghosts was a quick way down a path of painful wishes.

Lunch finished they made their way to Binns class and it only took about ten minutes before Draco was penning a letter to Lucius.

* * *

 _Dear father,_

 _it is only my second day here but I already love it, Harry Potter was sorted in the Slytherin as was I if you don't already know. Snape is a concise teacher if a bit I will say intense, made a Hufflepuff cry apparently._

 _Why I am writing you is the History of Magic ghost Binns is a boring moron that is teaching us nothing. If you could find a way to replace him before he affects my grades I would appreciate it._

 _Your son_

 _Draco_

 _p.s Send mother my love_

* * *

Done they spent the rest of class reading taking notes and chatting about the book, the others in class followed their lead and the hours passed quickly.

Harry and Ron were jabbering on about Quidditch all the way to the field, Draco told them that the Russian team was the best and that started an argument between him and Ron which Hermione, Neville and Harry laughed at.

the class was split into, those that knew how to fly and those that did not, Harry was helping Hermione while Draco and Ron tried to convince Neville his broom was not out to get him Sirius had replaced all the brooms with new once before school had started. He was not good, nor happy and while Hermione's broom listened to her very well, she was never more than 4 ft off the ground. Once the new to flying students were more comfortable Madame Hooch let the more experienced fly about playing catch with a quaffle ball. Even Hermione was sad when class was over feeling pretty good about her fear of heights, and began a discussion about muggle sports. When she found out there was a magical figure skating league she knew she just had to see it, her new friends wanted her to teach them football ( _soccer to some_ ) on the weekend.

It was 10 minutes into dinner before the first years stopped ravenously stuffing their faces after the intense physical exercise of their flying lesson.

Harrys scar began to throb he looked up to have the DADA staring at him again, he saw Snape, Sirius and Remus take note and Snape began talking to Dumbledore while the other two bombarded Quirrell with talk until dinner was over.

Blaise and Ron were met with blank stares when they whined about going to the library. Tracy just shook her head at them, "Boys give it up, and they make a good point, what we do today day we don't have to do tomorrow and the better our weekends without detention." While they could not argue with her, they wanted to.

The library was large and Harry laughed at Hermione's eyes when they had walked into the room, "So many books" she had gasped. Harry promised to take her to his family library. Neville confused asked him what library because Godric Hollow only had a small study.

"Well we are going to be moving to Château Etoile actually." Harry smiled. "It is the home my mother and father build together. Remus and Sirius have been repairing it over the years and I am really excited." It was the home his parents had meant to raise him in before the whole prophecy, one the run from the evil wizard thing.

Draco, Hermione and Harry were first done the homework for Charms and Potions having completed most of it when they had finished reading and notes for three chapters in History of Magic, Blaise and Neville finished quickly their after and the rest helped Ron and Tracy, they were soon joined by many other first years and ended up having a study group.

From the shadows two sets of eyes were watching Harry, the boy who lived surrounded by his fellow students all looking up to him as an example, all wanting to emulate the Savior, Gryffindors and Slytherins and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all sitting together the Library's tables all brought close together as Harry, Draco and Hermione walked around helping those that needed it and Prompting those that did not to help. First day of classes and Harry's fame had torn down century old walls. First years didn't have the resentment built up that other years did, so that is why Dumbledore thought it was so easy for Harry to bring the children together, but so easy he worried, the boy was charisma, the boy was a parseltongue... the old man truly hopped Harry was for the Good what Voldemort was for the bad.

The other set of eyes watching, was doing so with malice, seeing many obstacles between him and what he wanted. growling he stormed out of the library.


End file.
